


Ruinous and True 破碎真言

by asadeseki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Slow Burn, good guy Rumlow, well somewhat at least, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>人们会在工作中、泡吧时或者魔兽世界里坠入爱河。好吧，理论上来说Brock Rumlow跟冬日战士是“办公室恋情”。但正常人的恋人不会是一个被洗脑折磨过的七十岁杀手，还碰巧是美国队长的昔日挚友。<br/>如果真是这样的话，那结局一般都不太妙。</p><p>（又或，温柔对待冬兵的Rumlow得到了最不可能的爱情。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruinous and True 破碎真言

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).
  * A translation of [Ruinous and True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430616) by [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird). 



> 本文参加[Marvel Harlequin Challenge](http://harlequin-marvel.dreamwidth.org/).  
> 超厉害的hm_f配了[图](http://hm-f.livejournal.com/9571.html)。

他们第一次共事时Rumlow有点被冬兵空白的表情吓到。当然他对武器早有耳闻，但那跟他想象中的不一样。一般像他们这样的专业人士说谁像鬼，不代表那人真的像鬼。而冬兵就是。

 

“嘿，我叫Rumlow，Brock Rumlow。我是你今晚的管理员。”

 

冬兵完全没反应。

 

“别往心里去，”Pierce说，“别把他当人，他只是我们达到目标的工具。”

 

Rumlow不禁扬起一边眉毛，他面前这家伙绝对是个人类，尽管有些怪异。他站得笔直，如果不是呼吸时起伏的胸膛和规律的眨眼，估计会被误认为雕像。虽然刚才Pierce就是这么形容冬兵的。“你准备好了吗？”

 

冬兵终于看向他，微微点头。

 

他还挺好看的，Rumlow心想，蓝眼睛和红嘴唇。他歪了歪头，冬兵就跟上，熟练得仿佛他们已经合作过无数次。毕竟武器的名声不是白来的。一旦没有指令，他就变回人体雕塑，这一点依旧让人不安，不过就算有了指令，他的动作也太快了，完全不像人类。

 

 

* * *

 

 

冬日战士果然名不虚传，任务完成得很顺利。干净利落，不带一丝情感。Rumlow还是没想通为什么像他这样的人需要管理员，不过他可不会质疑上司的命令。

 

等到冬兵打开车门坐进副驾驶位，Rumlow问道，“回去之前想吃点披萨吗？”

 

冬兵转头看他，“披萨？”他似乎并不确定那是什么东西。

 

“或者别的什么，我饿了，你难道不饿？”Rumlow暗地里给他起了个小名叫Winter。跟他讲话就像拔牙一样痛苦，Rumlow邻居家的猫都比他话多。

 

“我……是的……”他犹豫说道，似乎也不确定“饿”是什么意思。

 

“幸亏我们在芝加哥，这儿有全美最好吃的披萨，”Rumlow对披萨颇有研究。

 

Winter露出好奇又忐忑的神情，Rumlow有那么一瞬间好笑地以为他是装的，很可惜不是。他肯定有什么地方不对劲，这让Rumlow很不安。

 

“他们不允许我接触平民，”走进餐馆时Winter说道，他垂下肩膀，有点紧张害怕。

 

“别人不开枪，你就别动手，”Rumlow回道。他找了一个远离窗口又能同时看到两个出口的位置。习惯成自然。

 

“选好了没，Winter？”他问，服务员已经站在桌前等了一会儿，但Winter迷茫地盯着菜单，似乎从来没见过这玩意儿。Rumlow微笑着冲服务员挥挥手，做了一个“等一下”的口型。“你喜欢什么口味？”Rumlow问Winter。

 

“我不知道。我……我想不起来。”Rumlow皱眉，但没深究。

 

“好吧，那就随便选一个，看你喜不喜欢，”或许这根本不是一个好主意，Winter绷紧肩膀，严肃地瞪着菜单。这场景有些好笑，但Rumlow知道他不是装的，这让他很疑惑，为什么这人明明急需心理咨询，却要出来做暗杀任务。九头蛇也有心理咨询师啊，Rumlow去过一次，很显然他们都是两面三刀的混蛋，把Rumlow说的每一个字都上报了，但说到底还是很有用的。

 

Winter最后选了鸡肉披萨，Rumlow还是老样子，要了金枪鱼披萨和两罐可乐。服务员拿走菜单时Winter明显松了口气。

 

“之前，你叫我Winter？”服务员一走，他就问道。

 

“那个嘛，又没人告诉我你真名叫什么，所以……”Rumlow拖长语调，耸耸肩，“你不喜欢的话我可以叫你别的。”

 

“不，我……Winter，”他翘起嘴角小声说，“我喜欢。”

 

Winter很喜欢披萨，但他对可乐皱了皱鼻子。

 

“你不喜欢这个？”Rumlow问。

 

Winter摇头，“尝起来……不对。”

 

“不对？”Rumlow对他奇怪的用词扬起眉毛。

 

Winter耸肩。

 

“你真是个怪胎，”Rumlow嗤笑一声，没再追问。

 

 

* * *

 

 

他们安全返回九头蛇基地，之后几个月Rumlow再也没见到Winter。干他们这行的这一点也不稀奇。不过他时常会好奇Winter在做什么，这个怪人给他印象太深。

 

Rumlow再次见到他时有些意外。

 

“嘿Winter，你好吗？”Rumlow走进简报室，发现Winter站在门边。

 

Winter快速环顾四周，好像在找人，又好像是笼中猛兽在焦急寻找逃生路线。最后他发现这两样他都找不到，于是小声问，“我认识你？”

 

“对啊，我们在芝加哥出过任务，六七个月前吧。”

 

“我不记得，”Winter缩了一下，似乎以为会被打。

 

“Rumlow探员，”Pierce走进房间，“你好吗？”

 

“很好，长官，”Rumlow条件反射回答道，他瞄了一眼Winter，对方依旧定如雕像，表情空白。

 

“上次任务你们完成得很顺利，我想你应该不会反对跟冬日战士再度合作吧？”

 

“当然不，长官。他很专业。”

 

“那当然。”

 

之后他才发现，整个过程中Pierce完全没有看Winter或者跟他说话。

 

 

* * *

 

 

就像上次任务后Rumlow带Winter去吃披萨一样，吃饭庆祝是Rumlow队里的传统，不管怎么说，Winter也是他的队员。

 

“你上次也点了那个，”Rumlow看到Winter选了同一款披萨。

 

“我不记得，”Winter轻声重复，仿佛在道歉。看来他依旧没有“点披萨”这个技能。至少Rumlow明白了为什么这家伙从来不单独出任务。

 

Rumlow记得上次Winter不喜欢可乐，于是这次点了柠檬汁。理论上他俩都是成年人，他可以点啤酒，但他待会儿还要开车，Winter也可能在服用一些导致他失忆的药，药物和酒精混合可不太妙。

 

 

* * *

 

 

那次任务过后，冬兵跟Rumlow和他的小队合作得更频繁。每次出任务时Rumlow都只要站在一边，让冬兵做他擅长的事。或许他不记得自己喜欢什么口味的披萨，但论及杀戮，无人能敌。他凶狠利落，又美得窒息。他的暴力不带一丝恶毒怨恨，就像地震或火山爆发，只是一种自然的驱使。

 

“你能不能别老盯着资产看了，我还要跟你说一下第二个目标人物呢，”Rollins取笑他。

 

Rumlow本可以抵赖，但他跟Rollins是多年的好友，“操你，”他回道。

 

“不，我不是你的菜，很明显你喜欢漂亮的神经病。”

 

“他妈的闭上你的臭嘴Jack，”他飞快地瞟了一眼Winter，不知道他听到了没有，虽然他一直都是那副表情。

 

 

* * *

 

 

直到Rumlow看见Winter解冻之前，他还以为冬日战士只是一个代代传承的头衔，就像“恐怖海盗罗伯茨”*。因为九头蛇在六十年代“修复”的苏联狙击手绝不可能到现在还能跟Rumlow一起出任务。Pierce似乎想要表达他对Rumlow的信任，才允许他知道这个真相。他跟Winter的业绩非常喜人。

 

“所以，他已经九十岁了？”Rumlow在等待Winter苏醒时问Pierce。

 

“理论上来说是的，但是他在任务间隔期一直被冻着，所以还没满三十岁。”

 

“看来抗皱效果很显著，”Rumlow憋出一句俏皮话，Pierce扯了扯嘴角。

 

之后单独相处时，Rumlow问，“是不是那玩意儿把你搞失忆了？”他用下巴指了指冷冻仓。

 

Winter摇头，“他们把我放进去之前还做别的事情，很疼。”

 

“我终于知道为什么你没有任何兴趣爱好或喜欢的食物或音乐或者他妈的，任何东西，”他出离愤怒，当然他明白九头蛇想要保持Winter的实用性，但训练项目不是白造的，而且神盾局就有好几个优秀的狙击手，比如Barton和Bishop，九头蛇完全可以挖墙角。但是把Winter冻七十年就太过分了。

 

“我喜欢披萨，”Winter打断Rumlow的胡思乱想。

 

“人人都爱披萨，如果谁说不喜欢，他要么是在扯谎要么就是还没吃到喜欢的口味。我想这是一个良好的开端。”

 

Winter的笑容就像一个温暖的小秘密，只有他们两人分享。

 

 

* * *

 

 

“我觉得这次的比上次好吃，”Winter在吃“战后披萨”时说道。不论Pierce圈养的科学家对Winter做了什么让他失忆，最近两次任务后他们都没有管他，所以他比往常记得更多事。

 

“写下来，”Rumlow从口袋里掏出一个格纸笔记本和一支笔，“你喜欢的和不喜欢的，下次你就不用从零开始了。”

 

Winter犹豫道，“可我不能留着本子。”

 

“我帮你保管，别担心，我不会看的。我已经知道你不喜欢可乐了。我还是觉得那个冰柜把你的脑子搞坏了，但是无所谓啦。”

 

Winter接过本子和笔，翻了一下，“谢谢你。”

 

Rumlow耸肩，“不单是为了你，这样我也轻松一点，不用每次都跟你解释我是谁，为什么披萨上不能有菠萝片。”

 

“挺好的，”Winter淡淡地笑了。

 

_*《公主新娘》（The Princess Bride）里的“恐怖海盗罗伯茨”（Dread Pirate Roberts）剑术高超而又残忍冷酷，但这是一个许多人沿用的头衔。_

 

 

* * *

 

 

第一次目睹Pierce的人给Winter洗脑时，Rumlow一阵恶心。他见过太多酷刑。天杀的，他自己就拷打过别人，不管是在神盾局还是九头蛇。但是Winter那种无辜的顺从，他妈的好像已经习惯了，这让Rumlow的胃里一阵抽搐。他们没有再把他冻起来，因为接下来的任务需要他。Rumlow很好奇Pierce究竟怕Winter想起什么。怕他对祖国的忠诚？有可能，他不像Romanov是被说服倒戈的，所以任何抓到他的人都要抹去他的记忆，才能利用他的技能。

 

“嘿Winter，你知道我是谁吗？”Rumlow在他们独处时问道。Winter看起来非常糟，痛得绷紧肩膀。

 

Winter瞥了他一眼，扫视房间，“我不知道。”

 

“没关系，我是Brock Rumlow，你的队长。”

 

“我记得你，”Winter慢吞吞地说，“我们……我们去过芝加哥。”

 

“没错，”Rumlow松了口气，“拿好装备走吧，我们有任务了。恶人总有坏事要做*。”

 

他们坐上车离开九头蛇基地，Rumlow从口袋里掏出一个本子，递给Winter。

 

“你的，”他说，Winter疑惑地看着他，“你应该看看。”

 

“上面写了什么？”Winter犹豫地接过。

 

“不知道，我都不看我兄弟的日记，当然不会看你的。”

 

接下来的路途中，他们没有再多交谈，但Rumlow能感觉到Winter在研究那个小本子，时不时抬头端详他。他很好奇Winter是否提到了他，又是如何形容他的。

 

 

_*No rest for the wicked. 这句话引自圣经，原意说恶人死后下地狱受无尽的折磨。现代引用后，意思稍有变化，多指很忙，但没有休息。常用于幽默场合。叉叔用这句开玩笑，一是跟冬兵表示任务很多，二是他自知为恶人，忙于杀戮，死后也不得安宁。_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

顺利完成任务后，他们去吃了汉堡而不是披萨。事实上，只是Rumlow决定然后Winter跟随而已。汉堡很好吃，但Winter看起来有点分心。

 

“怎么了？”Rumlow没忍住，问道。

 

Winter盯着街对面的大楼，“我们可以去那儿吗？”他的语气像个孩子。

 

“自然航天博物馆？”Rumlow问。

 

Winter瞬间缩了一下，迅速收起小心翼翼的期待表情。

 

“当然，反正还有三个小时可以闲逛。”

 

Winter注视着他，“真的？”

 

“对，真的。把汉堡吃完我们就去。”

 

Rumlow不喜欢博物馆，但能看到孩童般好奇惊叹的Winter，一切都值了。他试玩了博物馆内每一个活动项目，头一次露出真心的笑容。

 

 

* * *

 

 

“博物馆？”Rollins快要笑岔气了，“你最讨厌博物馆。”

 

Rumlow耸肩，“还好吧。”

 

Rollins笑得更欢了，他摇摇头，“你栽了，兄弟。”

 

“不是你想的那样，”Rumlow翻了个白眼，“他都不记得我是谁。一点也不浪漫。”

 

最后一个词把Rollins逗得笑跌到沙发底下，“比我想得更糟，你居然用那个词形容他。”

 

“滚，我怎么还没跟你绝交？”

 

Rollins露出一个惹人厌的坏笑，“因为你离不开我啊，兄弟。”

 

Rumlow扔了个枕头过去，但没反驳，因为事实的确如此。

 

 

* * *

 

 

“雪把路都堵了，”Rumlow在跟Pierce通话，暴风雪席卷了整个加拿大北部，“看起来短时间内停不了，附近有个神盾局的安全屋，目前没有人使用，我查过了。”

 

“冬兵怎么办？”Pierce明显不太高兴。

 

“开什么玩笑？”Rumlow嗤笑一声，“把他扔到工具棚不就好了，这家伙就是个机器人。”

 

“好吧，尽快赶回，还有很重要的任务。”

 

“明白，老大，”Rumlow答应道，随后挂了电话。

 

“你撒谎了，”Winter说。

 

“只是夸张一点，”Rumlow坏笑，“我才不会对顶头上司扯谎，但我觉得混战之后我们应该休息几天。”这次的目标人物有个保镖队，他们得近身作战。“去买点吃的和啤酒，回去看冰球。”

 

他们扫荡了超市。Rumlow让Winter到食物区随便拿，他去买酒。

 

“某人很饿嘛，”Rumlow看着推车里堆成山的食物说。

 

“这跟——”Winter开始解释，Rumlow打断他。

 

“没关系，我不需要知道。哎哟，Pierce 看到账单时估计会以为我得了绦虫病，”Rumlow伸手勾住Winter 的肩膀，Winter瞬间僵硬，Rumlow想缩回手，但Winter很快放松下来，Rumlow就继续揽着他。

 

 

* * *

 

 

“还不错，”Winter狼吞虎咽地吃掉第三个汉堡。

 

“还不错？你这是在侮辱我的厨艺。下次你做饭。”

 

“你不会想吃的。”

 

“可能吧，”Rumlow问，“你会做饭吗？”

 

Winter笑着耸耸肩。

 

“等这些结束之后我教你。”

 

“Pierce会不高兴的。”

 

“去他妈的Pierce，你需要生活技能，伙计。谢天谢地至少你会自己上厕所。”

 

Winter大笑，真正的、真心的捧腹大笑。Rumlow不敢说这是世界上最美妙的声音，因为：第一，他还没有栽得那么深，第二，这句话就算只是在脑子里想想也够傻了，但这的确很动人。

 

他冲动地抓起手机拍了张照。Winter笑得很少，他想留下这个瞬间。Winter会再次被冰冻，他们或许再也无法相见，至少他还有这个作为纪念。

 

睡觉时，Winter也保持清醒状态下怪异的僵硬，至少大部分时候。如果他开始乱动，在床上翻来覆去，那就是做噩梦了。他从来不说梦话，也不发出声音，但Rumlow知道那些梦一定特别糟糕。有一次Winter告诉他，在冷冻仓里时他不会做梦。至少他能得到这样小小的仁慈。

 

凌晨时分，世界依旧沉睡，冰冷死寂。Rumlow不得不告诉自己这一切都是值得的。都会值得的。尽管一点也不可信。如果Winter是一只小宠物，而不是Pierce残忍对待的人类，他早就放下了。如果真是如此，也是一种仁慈。

 

 

* * *

 

 

“呃，”这是Winter醒来时说的第一句话，自从他们上次见面已经过了六年。他立刻扭头盯着Rumlow，头一次在醒来后眼神如此清明。

 

“我是Brock Rumlow，我是你的队长，”Rumlow每次都这么说，有时能帮助激发Winter 的记忆，有时则不。

 

“我记得你，”Winter毫不犹豫地说。这倒是第一次。他伸手轻轻触摸Rumlow的脸颊，Rumlow感觉他的指尖有酥酥麻麻的电流。“你老了。”

 

“操你的，”Rumlow把一件T恤扔到Winter脸上，但那没能抹去Winter的笑意，Rumlow很欣慰。

 

等他意识到自己不该这么想时，已经太晚了。

 

 

* * *

 

 

“他们终于把你男朋友从冰箱里放出来了，高兴不，”第二天，Rollins坐在Rumlow的桌沿上说。

 

“他不是我男朋友。”

 

“说真的Brock，过去二十四小时内你比去年一整年笑得还多。我知道你喜欢他，但千万别栽进去。”

 

“没那回事儿，”Rumlow直视Rollins的眼睛。

 

“最好是那样。”

 

Rollins真诚的语气让Rumlow有点慌，他故作镇定，“哎哟，你真的那么关心我？”

 

Rollins翻了个白眼，“一点也不，混球。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Winter在本子上写了Rumlow同意带他去博物馆，于是越来越频繁地请求Rumlow。不是所有的博物馆，但只要名字跟科技或自然有关，Winter就想去。

 

Rumlow从来都不忍心拒绝。

 

这次他们是在香港。目标人物本应出现在某次大会上，但那会议推迟了。Pierce很信任Rumlow，让他带着Winter继续等，而不是把他们召回美国。

 

香港天文馆很小，而且多亏Winter，里面没什么是Rumlow没见过的。然而Winter却被一副欧洲地图逗得合不拢嘴。也许是频繁的电击和冰冻把他脑子搞坏了。

 

“笑什么呢？”

 

“地图，”Winter咧嘴指着它。

 

Rumlow看了一眼，又看看Winter，“你没毛病吧？”

 

“连我都看得出来这还是二十年前的旧边境线。”

 

他这么一说，Rumlow也发现了，“你笑点也太低了吧？”Winter还是在笑，蓝眼睛闪烁着愉快的光，看起来完全不一样了，仿佛他们又回到了在加拿大的时光。

 

“我们能去吃东西吗？”Winter终于从地图上移开视线。他们跟九头蛇和Pierce有半个地球的距离，Rumlow想知道Winter的过去。他跟Romanov一样是个小兵？或者只是一个忠诚的年轻爱国者，参军时并不知道自己会被冻起来。又或九头蛇利用了苏联人的洗脑技术，他其实是个完全不同的人。

 

一切推测都毫无意义，不管Winter从前是谁，那个人已经死了。

 

“你来选吧，”他回答，“我实在没法接受这边的食物。”

 

“我挺喜欢中餐的，”Winter在小本子上写写画画。

 

“那是因为你就是个怪胎，”Rumlow说，Winter头一次哼了一声，而不是像以前那样，变回Pierce打造的人偶。

 

 

* * *

 

 

跟Winter离开香港后，Rumlow替神盾局出一个解救人质任务。他们必须把绑架犯干掉才能平安度过危机。他发现自己时不时地想起Winter，希望此时能在他身边。不是因为他是个优秀的狙击手，Barton也不赖，其实是他想他了。

 

“带你去博物馆是不是就能心情好点了？”Rollins故意选Barton在场的时候问，因为他就是个混蛋。他们正对着一张大楼平面图规划最佳路线。

 

Rumlow瞪了Rollins一眼，Barton说，“我还以为你最讨厌博物馆呢。”

 

“他男朋友喜欢，”Rollins意有所指地坏笑。Rumlow要杀了他，管他妈的好兄弟。

 

“男朋友？”Barton精神一振，他不仅是神盾局最牛的神枪手，还是里面最喜欢八卦的大嘴巴。“我认识吗？”他跟Rumlow一起出过两个月的观察任务，最后发现没什么线索，但至少他们成为了朋友。

 

“不，”Rumlow镇定自若，“而且他不是我男朋友，只是我认识的一个人。”

 

严格来说这不算撒谎，但又不是事实，Rumlow不知道该怎么形容。

 

 

* * *

 

 

Pierce对香港任务很满意，于是又送他们去了巴勒莫。他们有一周时间杀掉当地黑帮头领，又不让人怀疑他的接班人。栽赃嫁祸不是Rumlow的长项，但他不敢去想如果失败的话他们俩结局会如何。

 

他们的落脚点是一座在巴勒莫外围的小平房，离海边不远。通常那是租给情侣度蜜月的，这样他们就能欣赏美景，干事儿太大声也不会吵到邻居。Rollins知道这个小细节后嘲笑他好久。

 

“所以这家伙有四个主要敌人，我们陷害谁？”Rumlow举起他们的照片，“选一个。”

 

Winter正晒着太阳打瞌睡，不情愿地哼了一声。从香港回来到这次任务前他都被关在冷冻仓，他一直觉得冷。

 

“我可听不懂这个，”Rumlow打趣道。

 

“我说，不要陷害头目，陷害他们的下属，”Winter说。

 

这主意还不赖。给目标人物的宿敌下套太明显，但栽赃到他们的副手身上应该行得通。

 

“看来你除了长得好看会杀人外还挺有用的，”Rumlow说。

 

 

* * *

 

 

他做完前期布置工作回来时，Winter在等他。他们还有三天时间，目前为止他俩的业绩考核都是满分，他可不想破坏这个记录。

 

“都好了？”Winter 问。

 

“我尽力了，我又不是Romanov，”他不知道Romanov和Winter以前认不认识对方。据他所知，红房间这个组织人不多，虽然他们比整个克格勃加起来还要厉害。

 

Winter给了他一个摸不透的眼神，轻柔如风，深沉似海。他的面容在夜晚的灯光下温暖柔和，Rumlow都不敢相信他跟那个冰冷的武器是同一个人。

 

他先避开了Winter 的眼神接触。他记得Jack警告过他不能陷得太深，现在看来真有先见之明。

 

“我们应该——”他没能说下去，因为Winter就在门廊边吻了他。Rumlow放任自己享受这一刻，然后轻轻推开Winter。

 

“为什么这么做？”他问。

 

“我想。你让我有安全感。”

 

“两天前你他妈连我名字都不记得，你不能就这样决定信任我。”

 

“我写下来了，”Winter摸出他的小本子，给Rumlow看他画了好多条下划线的一句话。是俄文，上面几行是对一个瘦小金发男的描述。

 

“我不懂俄语，这是不是说你喜欢吃松饼。”

 

“我喜欢，”Winter不假思索地说，“但这句话不是那个意思。这是说我相信你。我写了好几遍。”

 

Rumlow知道只有拒绝才对两个人都好。他闭上眼睛想象了一下。亲吻Winter。把他推在墙上。把他按到床上。

 

他睁开眼睛，把Winter推得更远。“你会这么认为，是因为我是那么久以来唯一一个把你当人看的。我不能就这样占你便宜。如果哪天你想起自己的名字还想亲我的话，我们再谈这件事。”

 

Winter点头，但他的表情就像Rumlow刚杀了他的小狗。

 

“嘿，”Rumlow抚摸Winter的颈侧，“这不是拒绝，只是推迟。”

 

Winter勉强翘了翘嘴角。

 

 

* * *

 

 

“所以你跟资产到底怎么回事？”Rollins问。

 

“什么意思？”Rumlow装傻。

 

“你不看他的时候他看你，他不看你的时候你看他。”

 

“听不懂你在说什么。”

 

Rollins翻了个白眼，“听不懂个鬼，下次你是不是要骗我说在巴勒莫什么都没有发生。”

 

“在巴勒莫什么都没有发生，”Rumlow在“发生”上加重语气。

 

“你完全无视我的忠告，彻底栽了对不对？”

 

“没有。”

 

Rollins挑眉。

 

“什么都没有发生，”Rumlow重复道，或许谎话说多了就能成真。

 

 

* * *

 

 

所有带着Winter逃走的想法都随着纽约一战烟消云散。

 

操他娘的外星人。

 

九头蛇……不，Pierce认为九头蛇有机可乘，因为神盾局正被那些大家伙搞得焦头烂额。Rumlow觉得情有可原，毕竟他也没料到会有外星生物入侵。Winter没被冻起来，因为有好多事要做。

 

这也意味着他被更频繁地洗脑。Rumlow给他的小本子写满了乱七八糟意味不明的东西，同时他也比以前记得更多。Pierce也发现了每次洗脑后，Winter并没有完全失去记忆。景象最容易触发他。见到队员后，他能想起他们的名字，还有一次Rumlow让Winter翻看手机里的照片，他还记得他在香港嘲笑那张过时的地图。

 

讽刺的是，Steve Rogers即见鬼的美国队长是他的领队。Rumlow知道Pierce想让他监视Rogers，而Fury觉得比起做间谍，他更适合突击队。于是，他头一次心甘情愿地去博物馆。当他在咆哮突击队的展板上看到Winter的脸时，许多事情都突然变得清晰明朗。现在的状况比Rumlow想象的还要糟。

 

理论上来说Steve应该算共同领队，但他通常在执行任务时下达指令，其余时间都交给Rumlow。

 

然而Rumlow发现自己还挺喜欢Steve的。他年轻固执，会开玩笑，聪明有魅力，Rumlow能理解为什么人们都愿意跟随他，为什么Winter愿意跟着他出生入死。

 

他跟Rogers合作得越久，越质疑Pierce留他活口的决定。Rumlow不认为Steve会加入九头蛇，除非Pierce也给他洗脑。就算面对外星人入侵，他也依旧坚信自由胜于力量，并为之而奋斗。

 

 

* * *

 

 

Pierce把Winter冻了一年多，直到洞察计划快要收尾。Nick Fury不愿乖乖就范，被九头蛇取代。然后，就像Rumlow预想的那样，Steve发现了，并与他们斗争。

 

他一直没能见到Winter，直到Winter跟Steve相遇，后者随后逃走了。

 

“Brock，”Winter站在神盾局总部的秘密走廊里。

 

“你不该在这里，”Rumlow小声道，把他拉进一个空房间，“你怎么来了？Pierce可能已经派人找你了。”

 

“我想见你。”

 

“为什么？”Winter以前从来不会这样冒险。

 

“桥上那个人……我认识他……”

 

“不许再说这个，”Rumlow强硬地说，“永远不许。”

 

“可是——”Winter被他吓得一缩。

 

“不，”他几乎要喊出声。现在Winter已经能想起几年前的事了。Rumlow不想让Pierce知道Winter还记得作为冬日战士之前的事情。没完成任务杀掉Rogers已经够糟了。

 

突然Winter凑过来亲他，就像他在巴勒莫做的那样。“求你了，”Winter双手覆上Rumlow的胸膛，“他们会给我洗脑，你知道的。我不会记得的。”

 

这太诱人了。太他妈诱人了，Rumlow差点没忍住。然而他还是推开了Winter，也像他在巴勒莫做的那样，“不。”

 

Winter的表情让他心中一阵抽痛。“你知道我永远也想不起我的名字。他们不会允许的。你直接说你不想要我就好了，别跟我说那些狗屁借口。”

 

“我想要你，别他妈怀疑这点，”Rumlow低吼。他跟Winter靠得很近，几乎能碰到对方，“一旦九头蛇赢了，他们就不再需要你。”

 

“他们会杀了我，”Winter肯定地说。

 

“我不会让这事发生的，”他想触碰Winter，又不想让他以为自己在邀请他，所以他握住Winter的双手，展开他的拳头。他们掌心相对，十指相扣，直到Winter的血肉之手停止颤抖，钢铁手臂变得温暖。“我答应你，如果我们活下来，我就是你的。”

 

Winter注视他许久，舒了口气，“你怎么知道到时候我还想要一个吻呢？”

 

“我也不确定，”Rumlow承认道。他松开Winter的手，“你应该走了，他们在等你。”

 

“你是我唯一的记忆，每次他们把我放到那个机器里我都怕醒来后不记得你，”Winter说，Rumlow胃部绞痛，仿佛被人打了一拳。

 

“那我们就从头开始。反正也只要，多久来着，二十年？”Rumlow开玩笑道。但这个玩笑很无力，像是道别，虽然他们数小时后会再次相见，那时应该尘埃落定了。

 

Winter淡淡地笑了一下，他的手又开始颤抖。再过几小时，Rumlow再次提醒自己，直到九头蛇取得胜利，然后他们就能……他们就能……他知道这一切都糟透了，但这是他选择的道路。他不是什么狗屁英雄。他不能为了一个人放弃全世界。

 

 

* * *

 

 

整座大楼倒向他时，Rumlow想知道Winter有没有活下来。他希望他能活下来。 Winter比他更值得第二次机会。

 

 

* * *

 

 

止痛药让视线变得朦胧，Brock看到窗边站了个人，但他没有出声，因为他也不确定那是不是自己的幻觉。当他认出那个男人时，他沙哑地笑了。“来做个了断？”

 

Winter摇头。他穿着便装，头发扎在脑后，看起来很不一样。“九头蛇倒了。”

 

“那我们倒霉了，”Brock发现Winter的眼神很清亮，“他们没再给你洗脑？”

 

“没有。”

 

“除了Rogers以外，还有新的记忆吗？”

 

“你知道？”Winter 问。

 

“嗯，不过是在他们发现Rogers还活着之后才知道的。”

 

“你没告诉我，”Winter的语气毫无波澜，没有伤心失望，只是用空白的表情说出平淡的话。

 

“是的，”他甚至不能怪Pierce，因为他从来没有接到指令说不允许跟Winter讲他的过去。尽管如此，Pierce还是觉得Winter没有以前那么清醒了。如果Winter因为他保守这个秘密而想杀了他的话，他不会也不能阻止他。然而Winter只是站在窗前，Brock忍不住问道，“你准备做什么？”

 

Winter耸肩，“九头蛇不复存在了。”Pierce也不在了。他可以想做什么就做什么。

 

“你会去找Rogers？”Brock问。这似乎是最符合逻辑的行为。

 

出乎意料的是，Winter摇摇头，“他以为我是另一个不存在的人。我不再是了。”

 

Brock等他的下文，明显Winter还没有说完。

 

“你是我的朋友，”他语带犹豫，Brock从没像现在这样想要杀了Pierce，为他对Winter所做的一切。

 

“你想要我帮忙？”

 

Winter点头。

 

“我算是废了，可能帮不上什么忙。”

 

“我不想一个人。”

 

Brock冲他翘起嘴角，“你不是。有我陪你呢，像以前那样。不知道你还记不记得。”

 

“我记得，一点点。”

 

“很好，你欠我二十块钱。”

 

Winter差点笑了，“我才没有。”

 

“被你发现了，”Brock坏笑，“那么，你想去哪儿？”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Winter把他带到了布鲁克林的一个小公寓。Brock觉得太冒险了，这公寓就在Tony Stark的门口，神盾局纽约分部的拐角处，也不知道真的解散了没有。但Winter很坚持。

 

“我是在这里长大的，”他说，Brock立刻停止抱怨。

 

作为两个逃犯，他们只能整天待在家里。Brock被航母撞了，还在慢慢恢复，甚至不能一次性走完整个公寓。Winter在寻找他的记忆，他看了许多关于美国队长的书和采访，收集一切跟Steve Rogers有关的东西。他们的公寓看起来就像是世界上最大的美国队长粉丝展览中心，而Brock恰巧跟Phil Coulson共事过。

 

“什么都没有，”Winter生气地大喊，把书砸向对面的墙，“这他妈都是放屁，我什么都不记得，Pierce他妈的到底在怕什么？”

 

Brock也想知道。他见过几次洗脑Winter，他只有零星的记忆。见鬼，Brock依旧不确定Winter是否真的记得自己是James Barnes，还是仅仅接受这个事实。

 

为了Winter着想，他觉得九头蛇死得好。

 

“你总能找到Rogers的，”Brock每次都这么说，但Winter每次都摇头。“你知道他可能也在找你，对吧？他早晚会找到你的。”Rogers就是这么固执，而且换作是Brock知道自己的挚友死而复生，他也会去找的。

 

 

* * *

 

 

“我记得巴勒莫的安全屋，”某天Winter说。

 

“我就知道你早晚会想起来，”Brock还没想好该如何回应。

 

“你说过如果我想起我的名字……”

 

“那么，你想起来了吗？”

 

Winter抿紧嘴唇，看向别处。至少这暗示了他的回答。Brock站起来，撑着桌沿走向他。

 

“你看，一切都搞砸了。我不能说我不想，但有些事情是底线。你还是太依赖我了。”

 

Winter翘起一边嘴角，“你也依赖我啊。你都不能自己走到房间对面。”

 

“的确，”Brock也笑了。

 

Winter上前一步，抬起睫毛看向Brock，“我想不起来以前的名字，不代表我不能为自己做决定。我已经选择了你，因为在我最艰难脆弱的时候，你是我唯一的依靠。”

 

他们靠得如此近，Brock能感受到Winter的身体发出的热度，尽管他们并没有触碰。Winter的呼吸扫过他的脸庞，把最后一步留给Brock。

 

“该死的，”他轻声说，用干裂的嘴唇吻住Winter。这个吻并不激情或浪漫。对Brock来说，仿佛是最后一块拼图滑进正确的位置，一切都走向必然。

 

 

* * *

 

 

躲过追捕的每一天都像是偷来的。

 

 

* * *

 

 

看到Rogers站在门口时，他并不惊讶，反而奇怪他怎么花了那么久。

 

“你，”Rogers脸色阴沉。

 

Brock举起双手投降，“放松，Rogers，我不是坏人。”

 

“Bucky在哪儿？”Rogers几乎在咆哮。

 

“里面。进来吧，”他侧身让Rogers走进去。很明显Rogers并不信任他，但他还是跟进了厨房。Winter正坐在餐桌前吃黏糊糊的谷物粒，他就是个怪胎，洗再多次脑也不能解释他对黏糊糊谷物粒的痴迷。

 

“你朋友来了，”Brock站到Winter旁边，他肩膀紧绷，但还是直视Rogers的眼睛。

 

“嘿，Bucky。”

 

Winter抬起头，镇定地说，“嗨，Steve。”

 

“你还记得我吗？”Steve不停朝Brock甩眼刀，很不满为什么他见鬼的还在这儿。

 

“一点点，”James说，“我猜你有很多问题，我也是。”

 

Steve瞟了眼Brock，“一两个问题。”

 

“我在外面等，有什么事就叫我，”Brock说。他端起咖啡拖着残腿走到外面，爬到紧急逃生口。这一天他等了几个月，但现在真正发生了，他反而不知所措。这就是结局了。James会跟Steve离开，Brock痛苦又清晰地意识到这点。

 

James会跟Steve离开，留他独自一人。

 

 

* * *

 

 

出乎意料的是，Steve跟他一起站到紧急出口。他看起来精疲力尽，Brock第一反应是回去看看James怎么样了，但Steve的表情似乎是想跟Brock谈谈。

 

“他说你是个好人，”Steve开门见山。

 

Brock嗤笑，“他当然会这么说，他又没什么分辨力。”

 

“嗯，Bucky告诉我一些事，我觉得你比我预想的要好一点。”

 

“这算不算世纪性的夸奖。”

 

他们静静地站了一会儿，Brock说，“我差点就带他跑了。我真的只差那么一点儿，就能带着他离开。”他用食指和拇指比了个手势。“然后是新墨西哥那事儿，再是纽约，我就想，去他妈的，我们得为大局牺牲。神盾局和九头蛇都是这么教我的。”他依旧坚持自己的决定，但同时又很后悔当时没有跟James逃走。如果Thor晚一周来地球，或许一切都会变得不一样。巴勒莫是最后一根稻草。

 

Steve没出声，Brock也无所谓。反正他没什么好说的。

 

“你不认为九头蛇是错的。”

 

“他们对James做的事是错的，而不是他们的目标。我不放心把世界安危交给Tony Stark那种人。”

 

“现在呢？”Steve问。

 

Brock耸肩，“没得选了。”

 

他们再次沉默，直到Steve提了一个本该进门就问的问题，“你爱他吗？”

 

“爱，”Brock毫不犹豫地回答。认识Winter近二十年，他终于敢公开承认了。如果Jack还活着，一定会揪住这点嘲笑他好久。“但如果他想跟你走，我不会拦他。”每个字都像玻璃渣磨得他血肉模糊。

 

Steve看了他许久，点头道，“谢谢你。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“你要跟Steve走了吧，”Steve离开后，Brock说。毫无疑问，他会再过来的。“我知道会是这样的结局——”

 

“闭嘴，Brock，”James说。

 

“我能理解，你想跟你的朋友在一起。你没必要待在这儿，而且——”

 

James搭上Brock的肩膀亲他，“现在能闭嘴了吗？”他盯着Brock的眼睛说，“我哪儿也不去。我选了你，明白吗？如果Steve不喜欢，我也不在乎。没人可以替我做选择，你不可以，他不可以，谁都不可以。”

 

“那我们接下来去干嘛？”Brock问，“我们”这个词让他不禁快乐地颤栗。

 

“我们应该去约会，”James说，“等你能走十米远。”

 

“约会？”

 

“我还没去过纽约自然历史博物馆呢。好吧，一九三八年去过一次，但我想现在应该更新了。”

 

“希望是，”Brock装作毫不在意，但他忍不住冲James微笑，James也笑着看他。

 

故事还未结束，或许他们还来得及学会享受人生。

 

 

-FIN-

 

 


End file.
